ice and chocolate
by EllieDurin1997
Summary: Storm was a half elf half human brought up by dwarves. When he accompanies his dad on a quest will love blossom between him and the young dwarf prince? Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Storm and i am half human and half elf. I was brought up by Balin and Dwalin. They found me when i was 10 years old. To me ten years is like one human year and when i was 10 i was actually one. If that makes sense to you. Anyway um i am 220 years old (22 years old in human years) i have long black hair that comes to my waist and i have ice blue eyes. My eyes are so light they look white. My best friends are Fili and Kili i see them everyday and they so so mmuch fun to be around. I love those boys to peices. I dont knoe what i would without them. We play pranks on Thorin and when we are not doing that we are training. Me and Kili train with bows and Fili trains with swords and daggrrs. Anyway i'm gonna have to go now because ddaddy is calling me. Bye

* * *

First chapter kind of summaries what Storm is like. I hope you liked it so fair because there is a lot more to come i will post every sunday. And now in the words of Joey Graceffa. May the odds be ever in your favour goodbye. Xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning.

The first thing i remember was being cold and alone. I could barely see passed my nose. My fur was drenched and clinging to my skinny frame. I layed down and i thought i was going to die until i felt warm hands pick me up.

"Well what do we have here?" I hear someone say in what sounded like a scottish accent. His voice was low and gruff as if he did a lot of shouting. "We cannot leave you hear all alone in the rain" I then feel myself get wrapped up in a coat and being huddled close to the mans body. I soon fell asleep because if the warmth.

I woke up a few hours later. I looked around and saw that i was in a little cottage. Its was simple but beautiful.

"I see you are awake little one" i hear someone say in a scottish accent inky this time the voice was softer and not so gruff as the other one. I look around and see a dwarf standing in a red robe and he had a long brown beard. I shake slightly when he appoaches. He merrly smiled and said "don't worry i will not hurt you". He then gently picked me up and put me near the fire. "now what should we call you?" He thought about it for a few moments before he said "Storm we shall call you Storm" I feel my tail wag as I put my paws on his chest and gently lick his face which causes him to chuckle,. "Welcome to the family Storm" I bark quietly at him before my tummy growls.

"Someone sounds hungry" i hear the gruff voice again. I look and see a man with quite muscular arms walking towards me. I noticed that he had a mohawk which make me giggle a little bit. "Making fun of my hair little one? Well no milk for you" he said as he turned his back. I make a noise of protest. I want that milk damn it! Gruff voice then turned around with a slight smile. "Alright you can have it". He put the bottle of milk near my mouth and i start to drink for it. It tastes so good. "By the way my name is Dwalin little one"

"And my name is Balin" said the one with the long brown beard. Balin and Dwalin. The people who saved my life. "Brother i want you to meet Storm"

"It is a good name brother" Dwalin said as he took the bottle off me. I then yawn and cuddle into Balin. I then fall asleep on his lap.

* * *

Balin's P.O.V

Storm is so perfect. He is just what we need in our lives right now.

"Brother do you think he is of wolf kind?" Dwalin asked me once Storm was asleep.

"Aye i think he is" i reply quietly.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to raise h

im we will see is he can turn human and we will teach him how to be human and how to control his inner wolf" Dwalin merely nodded at what i said.

"Alright we can do that. I will go out in the morning and get him some food and clothes"

i nod "very well" I then stand up and walk over to an old wooden crate we have. I place Storm gently onto the bed Ithen fill the crate with blankets and pillows then i grntly place Storm in the box. I watch as he snuggles into the blankets obviously trying to get warm. The next few years should be fun.

* * *

Storm's P.O.V

When i woke up i felt warm. I slowly open my eyes and saw loads of blankets coverine. I was about to cuddle back into them until i felt someone pick me up by the scuff of my neck. I twist round and try to bite the person holding me.

"Woah calm down laddie" I hear Balin say. I relax as he takes me over to a bowl filled with warm water. "Lets give you a bath" My eyes grow wide and i start to squirm again "calm down its nothing to be agraid of it is just a bath" Balin then puts me in the water and i freak out and try to get out of the bowl. "Stop that!"

"Not doing what he told?" I hear Dwalin say. I turn and look at him. My ice blue eyes going big. "Let me bathe him" Balin nods and walks outside. "Right lets get you clean."

Dwalin's P.O.V

Poor little lad. He looked terrified. I gently stroke him down his back and I can feel how skinny he is. I pick up a cup and fill it with water before I pour the water over him. He shakes making water go all over me. "Thanks for that" I see Storm smile and i smile back. I then get soap and clean Storm. I feel him relax under my fingers. Once he is clean I rinse him and take him out of the water and wrap him in a towel. "See? Its not that bad." I then walk over to the fire place and sit down on the floor. I then start to dry Storm with the towel. When he is dry I throw the towel onto the bed and I get Storm bottle of milk. Storm hungrily looks at the bottle as I lower it to his level. He then hungrily drinks the milk. "alright lad thats enough" I take the bottle off him. Storm starts to run around and sniffing everything. He then came across one of Balin's shoes. He growled at them and then barked at them before he attacked them. I could not help but laugh.

"Having fun bitig my boots?" Storm stops and looks up at my brother. He yelps and runs back towards me diving into my lap. Balin shakes his head while she chuckles softly. "Little renagade" Storm looks up at Balin and growls at him before running at him barking. Balin merely laughed and picked him up. :"alright laddie that enough now" Balin then scratches his belly and puts him back in his box. Storm looks at me and whines.

"Go to sleep little one you have had enough fun for the moment have a nap and we can play later" Storm nods before he curls up and sleeps. Thats my little laddie.

* * *

Hello there everyone. I hope you guys like this chapter. I should clarify that Storm is a pup in this chapter (incase anyone got confused) i decided to make Dwalin a bit fatherly. You will see how protective of Storm he gets in later chapters. This chapter was basically Storms backstory so you know how he was found and stuff like that. Once again I hoped you enjoyed it. In the words of Joey Graceffa "may the odds be ever in your favour good bye" xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

219 years later

Storm's P.O.V

I have been travelling for about 2 weeks now. I am going to the Shire to go on a quest. I am meeting 11 dwarves which should be fun. Anyway I finally got to the Shire. "Excuse me could you tell me where to find Bagend?" I asked as to a passing hobbit.

"Yes you go up the hill and when you see a round green doornyou are there" the hobbit said and I nod and set off again. I walk for about 5 minutes until i get to Bag End. I knock on the door and a hobbit with brown curly hair opens in.

"Storm at your service" I bow low. I look up and see that the hobbits eyes are wide.

"Bilbo baggins at yours" Bilbo moves out the way So i can come inside. I turn into my wolf form and go inside. I look back at Bilbo to see him with his jaw almost touching the ground because it was so wide. I smile and curl up on the rug near the fire. There is another knock on the door and Bilbo answers ths door again.

"Dwalin at your service" I hear my dads voice drift through the hobbit hole. I stand up and my tail wags like crazy. My dad walks into the room and immediately kneels down as i run at him and jump on him licking his face. "Alright lad that's enough" I get off him and sit down with my tail still wagging. A few minutes later I hear uncle Balin talk. When he walks into the room he gets the some treatment.

"Alright lad get off now" Balin says so of course i get off him and I curl up in front of the fire again. I think i was asleep for about five minutes before I heard two other voice. I slowly rise to my feet and i walk into the hallway to see a dwarf with blonde hair and a well braided moustache and the other had chocolate brown hair and a light dusting of stubble covering his cheeks and chin. Wow he looked hot. The one with chocolate hair looked at me, "such a cute wolf" he walks up to me and stroked the space between my ears. Man that felt so good.

"He must like you he never lets anyone near his ears" dad said. Chocolate hair smiled.

"I am glad he likes me what is his name?" Chocolate hair asked.

"Storm" Balin replied. "We called him that because we found him in a storm."

"It is a very nice name" chocolate said. "My name is Kili Storm" i put my paw on his hand and we kind of shake hands.

"Storm human" dad said. I close me eyes and feel my body change. When i open my eyes i see Kili with wide eyes and his mouth wide open.

"Pleasure to meet you Kili" i said. Kili blinks a couple of times before he talks.

"S-same to you" i gently chuckle at him befire standing up and standing near my dad "alright dad?"

"Yep you?"

"Not bad" I look up when once more there was a knock on the door. I saw about 8 dwarves fall through the door and Gandalf standing behind them.

"Gandalf" i heard Bilbo breathe out.

* * *

After the dwarves raided the pantry we all sat down to eat. I have always been a tidy eater and I have never thrown food. But dining with these dwarves was something else. They were so loud and i had to pick bits of food out of my hair. "Charming" i mutter under my breath.

"Ale who wants an ale?! There you go" Fili said as he walked over the table. Once every dwarf including me and a cup of ale they all chugged it apart from me because i was sipping it. Once they finshed they all had a burping contest. Gross.

10 minutes later...

Finally we finished eating. I started to put the dishes into the kitchen when i heard singing.

"Blunt the knives bend the forked

smash the bottles and burn the corks

chip the glasses and smash the plates that what Bilbo Baggins hates

cut the clothe tred on the fat

leave the bones on the bed room mat

Pour the milk on the oantey floor

splash the wine on every door

Dump the crock in a boiling bowl

pound them up in a thumping pole

when your finished if they are whole

send them down the hall to roll

thats what Bilbo Baggins hate"

I look around and see all the plates stacked up and all the dwarves laughing at the look on Bilbo's face. Then there are three loud knocks on the door.

"He is here* Gandalf says and moves towards the door. He opens it and reveals Thorin Oakenshield. I have only met him on and that was when i was 170.

"Gandalf. I thiught you said this place would be easy to find. I almost got lost twice. I would of gotten lost again if it was for the mark you put on the door." Thorin said as he walked in and took his cloak off. Kili took the cloak and hung it up.

"There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago" Bilbo said sounding shocked.

"There is a mark. I left it there my self. Bilbo i want you to meet the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said and Bilbo looked up at Thorin.

"So this is the hobbit? Tell me what is your weapon?" Thorin said.

"I have a dab hand at conkers if you must know" Bilbo replied sounding pleased with himself.

"Just as i thought. More of a grocer then a buglar" the dwarves chuckle at Thorins remark.

* * *

Kili's P.O.V

I look over at Storm as he sat in the corner of the room smoking his pipe. I got to admit he is cute. I like the way his long black hair falls half way down his back. I like the fact that his ice blue eyes follow you round the room. I must ofbeen staring for quite a while because Fili nudges me in the ribs snappin me out of my gaze.

"You ok?" Fili asked me.

"Yeah i'm fine" i replied.

I started to zone out a bit because the other dwarves started to talk about Erebor.

"Why is the elf here? What good can he do?" I hear Gloin say.

Dwalin slams his fist onto the table "he is a hunter and a fearless warrior!"

"Dwalin calm down" Balin said "Storm is a brilliant tracker and because of his elf side he can hear the faintist war howl so we know if we are being followed. He also has a keen eye"

"Pro-" Gloin was cut off when a knife was inbedded into the wall above his head. I look towards Storm to see his arm outstreght from throwing the knife.

"That is why i wanted him in the company" Thorin said before taking a sip of his ale. I couldn't stop looking at Storm. I was too fasinated by him. The others were talking about the quest but once again i wasn't paying attention.

About half an hour later we all went into the living room. The room was filled with smoke from people smoking. There was then a low hum and Thorin started to sing.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and cavern old"

We all started to join in

"The the pines were roar on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light"

Whilst we were siging i could hear a slightly higher voice. I guess it must be Storm.

I honestly think i like him.

* * *

Hello there. I hope you guys liked this chapter. In the words of Joey Graceffa, may the odds be forever in your faviur goid bye xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Storm's P.O.V

Once we had finished singing we all went our sperate ways. Bofur Bifur and Bombur wre looking theough the pantry to find more food. Thorin and Balin were talking abiut old times. Gloin and dad were arguing about me being on the quest and Ori Nori Dori and Oin were taling about books. Which left me Fili and Kili. I might be older then the brothers but i act in the exact same way. Anyway me andthe boys were smoking our pipes and talkig.

"So" Fili began "how is Dwalin your father?"

I exhaled smoke before i answered. "I was ten years old when he found me. I was just a little wolf cub lost in a storm. He found me and took me in. He kept me warm and protected me"

"Now i get why they called yiu Storm" Kili whispered.

"Yeah i think it suits me also when i get angry it is like a storm is brewing i just go crazy." I take another puff from my pipe and blow out the smoke making into a bird shape that flutters around the room before settling in Kili's hair and disappearing. I notice that Kili blushes slightly which causes me to smile.

"Oh get a room" Fili joked which made Kili blushed deeper. I chuckled as i turned into my wolf form and curl up.

" i must admit your wolf form i striking" Fili said as he stroked my fur. His hand started to go up towards my ears and i snapped at his hand makig Fili jerk back.

"Never do that lad" my dad said as he walked into the room. "He only lets people he loves dtroke his ears" and to prove that point he stroked my ears and i leaned into his touch. "See?"

"I will never ever do that again i fancy keeping my hand" Fili said as he picked his pipe up again.

"Can i try?" Kili asked nervously.

"You can try stoke him here first" dad pointed to the base of my ears. Kili nervously stroked at the base of my ears and i gotta say it felt really good. "Well done now go a bit higher" Kili started ti get higher up my ears. I started to whine when he took his hand away.

"I think that is enough I dont want me hand to be bitten off if I keep going" Kili went and sat next to Fili. I rested my head on Kili's legs as i fell asleep.

Kili's P.O.V

It was really nice having Storm sleeping on me. He is so sweet even though he is part elf. I look up and see my uncle looking at me.

"Get some sleep we leave at dawn" and then he left the room. I gently move Storm and lay down nex to him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

At dawn...

I openned my eyes and i come face to face with black fur. I smiled and ran my fingers through it. "Wake up Storm its time to go" man my voice sounds rough in the morning. Storm shifted and woke up. He mad a soft whining noise as he got up and walked outside.

"He is going to wait outside he always fdoes it if we are going out" Balin said as he walked in. I stood up and grabbed my weapons and walked outsie0de. I found my pony and stroked her nose.

"Good girl" i looked on her saddle and saw Storm sitting on it. "Get off" Storm jumped off and sat on the ground. I took out a bit if left over meat from last nught and gave it to him.

"Lets go" Thorin shouted and we ll mounted out ponies. Storm jumped on after me?

"You wanna ride with me?" I saked and i got a bark in responce. "All right then". We then set off

I tthink we were riding for about 5 minutes before we heard a faint voice.

"Wait for me! I signed it" we turned and saw Bilbo running towards us. "I signed it" Bilbo handed the contract to Balin. Balin looked it over before smiling.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakensheild master Baggins"

"Get him a pony" Thorin shoutsd as he continued on.

"No i'm fine i have my fair share of walking holidays to-" me and Fili put Bilbo onto s pony amd he looked absolutely terrified. We all started throwing bags of money at each other because some of us lost or won bets. I of course won a bet against Fili.

Oh yes i can tell this adventure is going to be good.

* * *

Thank for readig guys and please review it would be great to hear your views. In the words of Joey Graceffa. May the odds be for ever in your favour goodbye xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Storm's P.O.V

After being drenched by rain and learning about Thorins past, we set up camp near an old abandoned house that used to belong to a farmer and his family.

"Storm Fili Kili tend to the ponies" Thorin shouted. Of course we nod and lead the ponies into the forest znd tie them to the trees.

"Storm can i speak to you please?" Kili askd me. I nod and he leads me away from Fili and tthe horses. "Look i know we have just met but i thunk i like you more than a friend" i raise my eyebrow and he blushes slightly.

"Hm thats strange because i feel the same way" Kili looks up at me and I smirk before I push him onto the floor and sit on his hips. Kili looks up with wide eyes. "Whats wrong my prince? Scared?" I lean down and brush my lips against his. I hear Kili's breath hitch as i press my lips down kissin his fully. Kilis hands come up and tangle them in my hair. His hips push up into mine. I chuckle and pull away."I am not doing that out here when we find a house or somethig i will do it i promise."

Kili chuckles and puts his head on my shoulder. "You asshole"

"Hey you two stop snogging and come here!" Fili shouted. I got off of Kili and helped him up before we walked to where Fili was. I saw that some of the ponies were missing and a tree was uprooted. We all stare at the tree when we notice Bilbo coming with 3 bowls of soup.

"We have a slight problem." I started

"What?" Bilbo aske couriously.

"We had 16 ponies" said Fili

"Now theres 14" Kili concluded. I look around and i could see a faint shadow. I walk towards it. I hear the other three follow me. I walk out into a clearing and see three huge trolls all around a campfire and some ponies in a pen.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today and doubt mutton tomorrow" a troll bellowed as he put two of our ponies into the pen. I pull my dagger out of my belt and walk over to the pen and begin to cut the rope until one of the trolls picks me up by my hair.

"Let go of me!" I scrwam as I thrash around trying to get out of the trolls grasp.

"Look what we have here biys an elf" a trools with a glazed over eye snearsd.

"Half elf actually" i correct him.

A weedier troll steps forward. "Can we eat him Bert?"

"Of course we can Tom" Bert said and he put me over the fire.

"Woah woah woah you dont want to eat me" i said absolutley terrified.

"Shut up!" The last troll said as he put a dagger to my hair,

"Gt away from my hair!" I scream when he starts to slowly cut it. Kili then suddenly jumpd out of the bushes and cuts Toms leg makig him shreik in pain.

"Drop him!" Kili roared.

"Yoou what?" William bellowed.

"I said drop him" Kili repeated. Bert looked at me before he through me at Kili. As soon as we hit the ground the rest of the dwafves run out and start to fight the trolls. We fight for about t0 seconds before Bilbo get caught.

"Lay down your arms or we'll wip his off!" William shouted. Thorin was the first to put down his weapon and we all follow.

* * *

Kili's P.O.V

We were now stripped and put into sacks. I was laying next to Storm.

"Storm you ok?" I whisper.

"No i'm not. They cut my hair" he replied

"You bastard trolls! How dare you cut my sons hair!" Dwalin screamed absolutely outraged.

"Y-you know you are making a huge mistake by eating us" Bilbo piped up.

"What do you mean?" Bett asked.

"All of these dwarves have parasites and the ehalf elf probaly has flees"

"We dont have parasites you have parasites!" I shouted.

"I don't have fleas!" Storm said. Thorin kicked me in the shouldr and we all shut up.

"I have parasites as big as my arm" Oin interjected.

"Mine are the biggest parasites i have huge parasites!" I said playing along.

"What do you want us to do then? Let them all go?" William questioned.

"Well..." Bilbo sounded unsure.

"May the dawn take you all" Gandalf bellowed from ontop of a rock.

"Whose he?" Bert asked.

"No idea" William answered.

"Can we eat him too?" Tom asked just before Gandalf banged his staff onto the rock splittin it in half. Thd sun shone on the trolls which made them scream in pain and turn to stone. We all cheer snd Gandalf starts to get us out of the sack. I go over to Storm and hug him.

"Sorry about your hair" i whisper in his ear.

Storm pulls back and looks he in the eyes. "Thank you. Could you even it out? He only cut half of it"

"Of course" i pull out my dagger and move behind him. I see where the troll had cut his hair to i cut slightly above it so it was all even. His haur now rested just below his shoulderblades. "There all done"

"We need to keep moving get dressed we leave as soon as possible" Thorin said. Here we go again

* * *

Yay they kissed. Please R&R. In the words of Joey Graceffa. May the odds be forever in your favour good bye xxxxx


End file.
